Legends:Boba Fett
Boba Fett foi um clone inalterado—o "filho" de Jango Fett—que se tornou o caçador de recompensas mais famoso na Galáxia. Ficando órfão ainda jovem, Boba viveu nas Guerras Clônicas e na Guerra Civil Galáctica, sobrevivenda a ambas, nunca se aliando firmemente com a República Galáctica, os Separatistas, o Império Galáctico, ou com a Aliança Rebelde. Ele foi casado com Sintas Vel, e teve uma filha chamada Ailyn Vel. Fett mais tarde abandonou sua jovem família para retornar a sua vida de caçador de recompensas. Após a conclusão da Guerra Civil Galáctica, Fett se tornou o líder dos Mandalorianos. De 40 DBY, Boba Fett tomou um papel mais ativo como Mandalore e procurou reconstruir a Casa de Mandalore ao lado de sua neta, Mirta Gev. Biografia Juventude (32 ABY—19 ABY) Boba foi criado pelos Kaminoanos como um clone inalterado, ao pedido de seu "pai", Jango Fett, antes do começo das Guerras Clônicas. Ele foi planejado para ser o herdeiro de Jango e "o legado de Jaster Mereel". Quando criança, Fett cresceu no planeta Kamino. Jango criou e cuidou dele com a ajuda de uma Kaminoana, Taun We, que acabou pegando o papel de uma mãe adotiva. Junto com a Clawdita Zam Wessel, ela foi a influência feminina na vida de Fett. Boba gostava de livros, especialmente aqueles sobre naves, que ele lia na biblioteca da Cidade de Tipoca. A chance de ver o Delta-7 de Obi-Wan Kenobi foi uma oportunidade ótima considerando seu amor pelos veículos. Boba tinha dez anos de idade quando o Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi veio a Kamino para investigar a criação de um exército de clones para a República. O pai de Fett, Jango, planejou que ele e seu filho teriam que deixar Kamino antes do Jedi descobrir o mistério por trás das tentativas de assassinato contra a Senadora Padmé Amidala. Após Jango e Obi-Wan se enfrentarem, Jango e Boba decolaram do planeta em sua nave, a Slave I. thumb|left|225px|Um jovem Fett em [[Kamino.]] Em rota para Geonosis, eles viram que Kenobi estava rastreando a nave deles. Boba encorajou e assistiu seu pai enganar e atacar o Jedi. Ele eventualmente viu o que seria a morte de Kenobi. Com o início da Batalha de Geonosis, Boba ficou com Jango em uma plataforma da arena ao lado de vários líderes Separatistas, incluíndo Conde Dookan, o Vicerei Nute Gunray, e Wat Tambor. Quando o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu chegou, Jango manteve Boba a salvo enquanto a força tarefa Jedi tentava resgatar Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker, e Padmé Amidala. Durante a batalha, Boba viu seu pai ser atropelado por um reek, e eventualmente ser decapitado por Mace Windu quando Jango tentou atacá-lo. Enquanto o Grande Exército da República e o Exército Dróide Separatista se enfrentavam pela primeira vez, Boba saiu de seu esconderijo para pegar o capacete de seu pai. Após Geonosis, Boba enterrou seu pai e tentou escapar. Tudo o que ele tinha de seu pai era a armadura e um "livro" que Jango havia deixado para instruí-lo no caso de sua morte. Boba mais tarde foi capturado por Aurra Sing e dado a Tyranus (Dookan), que deu como pagamento para Sing a Slave I (Boba eventualmente recuperou a nave). Ele foi levado até Rexus Prime para conhecer Tyranus, que estava procurando pela Colheita da Força. O Lorde Sith tentou deter sua jovem carga, mas um ataque da República permitiu que Fett escapasse. Fett foi capturado por soldados clones e levado a um orfanato em Bespin. Ele conseguiu escapar com Aurra Sing, que estava procurando pelo menino com o objetivo de conseguir acesso para a conta de banco que Jango tinha em Aargau. Em Aargau, Fett perdeu 500,000 créditos de seu pai devido a uma armadilha de uma Clawdita chamada Nuri, mas recebeu o resto. O "livro" de Jango dizia a Fett para ele visitar Jabba o Hutt, mas Boba teve um encontro com o perigoso líder separatista Durge. O Gen'Dai odiava os Mandalorianos, e isso fez com que ele atacasse o jovem Fett. Uma das razões pela qual Jabba aceitou Boba foi para pagar o favor que Jango Fett havia feito a ele por matar Gardulla o Hutt uma década atrás. thumb|right|300px|Um jovem Fett reflete sob sua própria vida após a morte de [[Jango Fett|seu pai em Geonosis.]] Trabalhando para Jabba o Hutt, Boba ajudou um dos cozinheiros de Jabba e sua filha (que ele havia resgatado antes de pousar em Tatooine). Em gratidão, os dois modificaram a roupa de Jango Fett para o tamanho de Boba. Isso não podia vir em melhor hora, já que Jabba estava prestes a dar a Fett sua primeira missão fora do planeta. Sua primeira tarefa foi caçar Wat Tambor da União Tecnológica, que tinha uma uma base em Xagobah. O planeta estava sendo atacado pelo Grande Exército da República, e Boba encontrou dificuldades em passar entre as forças de ataque rivais. Ele conseguiu entrar na base e brutalmente eliminou Nuri, mas a chegada do General Grievous frustrou os planos de Fett, que provou não ser páreo para o guerreiro Kaleesh. Ambos Wat Tambor e o General Grievous escaparam. Boba Fett tentou fugir na Slave I, mas a nave foi danificada em uma luta com Asajj Ventress. A Slave I foi salva da destruição por um jovem Cavaleiro Jedi chamado Anakin Skywalker, que derrotou Ventress. Após forçar a Slave I a pousar em uma lua próxima, Skywalker e Fett se encontraram pela primeira vez. Skywalker, vendo que Boba obviamente não era um Separatista, ajudou Fett a consertar a nave. Durante esse tempo, Boba repintou sua armadura, que era idêntica a de Jango Fett, para um tom esverdeado, fazendo-a uma armadura própria de Boba Fett. Mesmo tendo ajudado Boba a consertar a nave, Skywalker tentou prender Fett pois ele estava voando em uma zona militar da República de acesso violado. Entretanto, Boba convenceu Skywalker de que ele tinha uma informação vital para a República; Uma informação que ele só contaria ao Supremo Chanceler. A informação que Boba tinha era que o Conde Dookan e Darth Tyranus eram a mesma pessoa. Ele negociaria essa informação com o objetivo de se aproximar da pessoa que ele mais odiava—o Jedi que matou seu pai em Geonosis, Mace Windu. Após ser escortado até Coruscant pelo Governador Tarkin, Boba finalmente teve sua chance de matar Mace Windu. Fett seguiu e esperou pelo Jedi nas câmaras do Chanceler. Boba entrou em combate com Mace Windu mas não conseguiu matar o Mestre Jedi. Os dois batalharam, e ficaram com suas armas prontas para dar o golpe final no adversário. A luta foi parada pelo Chanceler Palpatine, antes deles poderem dar o ataque final. Boba ficou surpreendido quando descobriu que o Chanceler já sabia que Dookan era Tyranus. Ele também sabia que Fett atacaria Mace Windu, assim que chegasse em Coruscant. "Acho que temos um inimigo em comum", disse o Chanceler para Boba. Palpatine pagou Fett pela informação e disse a ele para não falar da conversa entre eles para ninguém, um acordo que Fett sabiamente cumpriu. Então o Chanceler o enviou devolta ao seu próprio caminho. Ao fim das Guerras Clônicas, Boba Fett alcançou treze anos de idade—o início tradicional da vida adulta na cultura Mandaloriana. Fett agora era um caçador de recompensas. Começo da era Imperial (19 ABY—0 ABY) thumb|left|250px|Fett conversando com [[Sise Fromm sobre uma tarefa.]] Nos anos a seguir, a reputação de Fett cresceu entre os caçadores de recompensas e assassinos. Boba continuou a procurar por peças de armaduras Mandalorianas. É acreditado que ele conseguiu no mínimo três armaduras completas (sendo que uma foi quase perdida no poço de Sarlacc). Eventualmente, ele encontrou a armadura do mentor e líder de Jango, Jaster Mereel. Com suas novas aquisições, ele aprimorou suas habilidades como assassino e mercenário, que um dia o fariam o mais temido e sinistro caçador de recompensas da Galáxia. Fett trabalhou por um tempo para Malorum, um Grande Inquisitor Imperial, operando em mundos distantes como Polis Massa, Naboo, e Bellassa. Nos Gêmeos Vermelhos, Fett batalhou os Jedi fugitivos Obi-Wan Kenobi e Ferus Olin, forçando-os a deixar o sistema antes de bater com a Slave I. Em um certo ponto antes 16 ABY, Boba conheceu Sintas Vel, uma caçadora de recompensas Kiffar. Em uma tentativa de ter uma vida normal, Fett se casou com ela. Eles mais tarde tiveram uma filha, Ailyn Vel, que nasceu em 15 ABY. Entretanto, o trabalho de Boba interrompeu na relação, e os dois se separaram; Fett abandonou sua família em menos de três anos depois. Boba também se tornou um Protetor Oficial em Concord Dawn, como seu avô havia sido. Entretanto, o título foi retirado dele após ele matar um oficial superior. Ele foi preso, e foi forçado a deixar o planeta em exílio. Tendo falhado em suas tentativas de ser um homem normal, Boba Fett se dedicou totalmente a sua vida como caçador de recompensas. Em 15 ABY, Sise Fromm contratou Boba Fett para eliminar o time de corredores de Jord Dusat e Thall Joben enquanto eles preparavam seu landspeeder modificado, o White Witch, para a Corrida de Speeder de Boonta. Falhando em sabotar o veículo antes da corrida começar, Fett entrou na corrida com seu próprio speeder, o Silver Speeder, e perseguiu Thall durante o evento até uma de suas próprias armas o atingir, tirando-o da corrida e dando a vitória a Thall. Um incontente Boba decidiu levar Sise Fromm até Jabba o Hutt, já que o lorde do crime Hutt tinha posto uma recompensa por Fromm. thumb|right|220px|Uma imagem holográfica de Fett com [[Sintas Vel e sua filha Ailyn Vel.]] Três anos depois, em 12 ABY, Fett retornou a Kamino, onde ele liderou uma equipe especial da 501ª Legião em uma missão para eliminar um grupo de clones que estava contra o Império. Fett foi escolhido para liderar essa missão por causa de sua experiência íntima com os Kaminoanos e seu conhecimento da Cidade de Tipoca. Arquivos Imperiais mostram que Fett serviu como um stormtrooper, mas desertou após matar seu oficial de comando. Nas décadas entre as Guerras Clônicas e a Guerra Civil Galáctica, surgiram alguns rumores sobre Boba Fett. Um desses rumores era que Boba era o Mandaloriano Jaster Mereel, que havia sido o mentor de Jango. Isso surgiu pelo fato de que ambos foram Protetores Oficiais em Concord Dawn. Boba nunca fazia nada para dissuadir esses rumores. De fato, Boba às vezes encorajava esses boatos, escondendo suas origens reais, e os adicionava aos seus mistérios. Em 12 ABY, Fett se encontrou com Han Solo pela primeira vez, em uma disputa no planeta Jubilar. Era o começo de uma longa rivalidade. Muitas vezes Fett foi capaz de capturar Solo, mas devido à falta de sorte e interferências (na maioria das vezes pelo amigo de Solo Lando Calrissian), Fett falhava em apreender seu rival muitas e muitas vezes. thumb|left|150px|Boba Fett enfrenta [[Darth Vader em Maryx Minor.]] Mais tarde, Darth Vader contratou Fett para capturar um Imperial chamado Abal Karda. Em Maryx Minor, Vader chegou e cancelou o contrato, pegando o prisioneiro por ele mesmo. Fett ainda queria o pagamento, e os dois começaram a se enfrentar. Os dois batalharam até Vader perder sua atenção de Fett por um momento, levando Fett a quase executar Vader, mas não o fazendo, pois se ele matasse Vader o Império traria problemas para seus negócios. Então, a luta terminou em um empate, e os dois deixaram suas diferenças de lado. Em 1 ABY, Fett estava em Dargulli, onde ele se encontrou com alguns caçadores de recompensas, como Ganji. Lá, Boba ouviu que Darth Vader estava lutando sozinho contra vários caçadores de recompensas. Enquanto todos tentavam matar Vader, Fett decidiu ajudar o Lorde Negro dos Sith, atirando em qualquer um que estivesse atacando o Sith. Começo da Guerra Civil Galáctica (0 ABY—4 DBY) thumb|right|200px|Fett combate Darth Vader em um duelo de [[sabres de luz.]] Durante a Batalha de Thyferra, no qual códigos piratas foram encontrados em armamentos Rebeldes, Fett foi contratado por Darth Vader para eliminar as defesas piratas sobre Ilum para capacitar as forças Imperiais se moverem para atacar o líder. Boba Fett estava contratado pelos Imperiais como um caçador de recompensas, e escolheu não se juntar a Guilda dos Caçadores de Recompensas. Boba foi em ma missão para se infiltrar na Guilda e destruí-la. Ele derrotou dois membros da Guilda, Bossk—um antigo rival—e Zuckuss, por um prêmio. Quando Boba entregou sua caça ao seu contato, Kud'ar Mub'at—um alien parecido com uma aranha chamado Assembler—, o trabalho lhe foi oferecido. Ele aceitou, mesmo não sabendo quem estava por trás do contrato. Ele foi até a Guilda fingindo querer se juntar com o grupo. O pai de Bossk, Cradossk, o recebeu, mas os jovens caçadores não estavam felizes com essa decisão de Boba se juntar. Fazendo parte da Guilda, Boba reuniu um time de caçadores, incluindo seu velho amigo, o ciborgue D'harhan, para ir atrás de Oph Nar Dinnid. O Lyunesi tinha uma enorme recompensa em sua cabeça. Isso os levou até os Shell Hutts, para quem Dinnid esperava poder trabalhar—mas pelo tempo em que Boba chegava, um dos Hutts matou Dinnid por pura raiva. Na matança que se seguiu, D'harhan foi morto; Zuckuss contou que Bossk também foi morto. Cradossk estava satisfeito, pois ele iria iniciar um grande purgo de qualquer jeito. Entretanto, Bossk reapareceu e acabou com as esperanças de seu pai. O resultado foi exatamente o que Fett havia sido contratado para fazer: a Guilda se partiu em dois grupos. Apesar de sua rivalidade, Fett e Bossk se juntaram para enganar Trhin Voss'on't—um stormtrooper Imperial renegado que havia matado seu pessoal—fazendo ele acreditar que Bossk havia matado Zuckuss e Fett e que agora ele queria se juntar a ele. Esse esquema funcionou por um tempo, mas Voos'on't eventualmente descobriu a farsa. Fett e Bossk conseguiram capturá-lo, mas ele usou um aparelho que causou um terremoto que feriu os dois caçadores severamente. Bossk tentou se vingar de Fett por causa da destruição da Guilda, mas Boba, com a ajuda de Zuckuss, derrotou Bossk. A aliança com Zuckuss foi por pouco tempo, pois Boba, ainda em contrato com Mub'at, se virou contra ambos. Eles foram capazes de escapar da Slave I ainda vivos. thumb|left|200px|Boba Fett na [[Baía de Estacionamento 94 após Jabba o Hutt se encontrar com Han Solo.]] Boba levou Voss'on't para Mub'at, sendo caçado pelo caminho pelos homens do renegado Imperial. Boba os ignorou, mas assim que a Slave I saiu do hiperespaço, a nave foi atacada. Tendo duas alternativas—fugir ou enfrentar seus atacantes—Boba encontrou uma terceira. Ele colocou a Slave I entre seus agressores e a rede de Mub'at, então foi com sua nave em direção a Mub'at. O alien aracnídeo estava severamente ferido, mas recusou pagar Boba, informando-o que ele não conseguiu a caça. Boba então viu que o contrato era com seu atacante, que ele identificou como sendo o Príncipe Xizor, o famoso líder do Sol Negro. Mub'at disse a Boba que Xizor também era a pessoa por trás do plano para destruir a Guilda. Quando o lorde do crime chegou, Boba o capturou, só para descobrir que Xizor tinha feito um acordo com Balancete, agora um subsistema renegado de Mub'at que declarou sua autonomia. Xizor pagou a caçada por Voss'on't. Tudo o que Boba podia fazer era decolar em sua nave danificada. Foi aí que ele viu que Balancete tinha feito um último truque—metade da recompensa de Boba teria que ser para consertos. Boba jurou que averia um ajuste de contas. Dentro de um ano após a Batalha de Yavin, Fett foi contratado por Rom Mohc para matar Kyle Katarn por causa das intromissões de Katarn no Projeto Soldado Negro mas, apesar das proezas de Fett, Katarn escapou do encontro em Coruscant e foi destruir o projeto. Como um membro da gangue de Jabba, Fett acompanhou o Hutt em um encontro com Han Solo, um contrabandista e um antigo rival de Fett, sobre um carregamento de temperos que Solo havia falhado em entregar. Em volta de 0 ABY, o Império contratou Fett para ele encontrar o local onde os Rebeldes estavam se escondendo após a fuga de Yavin 4. Ambos o Império e a Aliança estavam procurando por um talismã místico e Solo havia capturado o amuleto na Millennium Falcon. Em seu caminho devolta à base Rebelde, Solo contraiu um vírus do sono do talismã. Isso fez ele perder o controle da Falcon, e a nave bateu na lua aquática de Panna. thumb|right|250px|Boba Fett pouco antes de enfrentar [[Luke Skywalker em Panna.]] Luke Skywalker pousou em Panna na mesma hora em que Boba Fett chegou dirigindo uma criatura. Então a criatura atacou o caça BLT Y-Wing de Luke. Parando a criatura, Boba se apresentou, e, numa tentativa de ganhar informação dos Rebeldes, começou a ajudar Skywalker a achar a Millennium Falcon. Prometendo conseguir um antídoto para Han, Boba viajou com Chewbacca até um espaçoporto próximo e enviou uma trasmissão para Darth Vader, mas a transmissão foi interceptada por R2-D2. Pouco antes dele retornar à Falcon com o antídoto e com a intenção de capturar Luke e Solo, C-3PO alertou Skywalker sobre o envolvimento de Boba com Vader (dizendo que Fett era a mão direita de Darth Vader). Boba rapidamente usou sua mochila à jato para escapar, sabendo que se ele matasse Luke, Han e Chewbacca, ele e Vader não consiguiriam a informação que eles queriam. Foi aí que os Rebeldes entenderam que esse encontro com Boba era um plano Imperial. Aparentemente, Fett foi quem deixou o talismã na nave, já que ele sabia do vírus do sono que afetaria Solo. O plano era usar isso em sua vantagem, então (fingindo ser um amigo) ele descobriria a localização da base secreta. Em 0 ABY, Fett fez um trabalho para o Governador Imperial Malavander. Algun tempo após a Batalha de Kalist VI, Fett foi recrutado pelo Tenente Manech para tirar a monárquia de Troska. Em 1 DBY, enquanto Fett seguia Solo de Hoth para Tatooine, Vader não estava muito longe. Fett eventualmente localizou Solo em uma cantina e armou uma armadilha próximo da entrada dos fundos. Enquanto Fett esperava que seu inimigo entrasse na cilada, Vader apareceu e tentou capturar Solo à força. Boba, não querendo perder a recompensa, entrou em combate com Vader enquanto Han tentava escapar. Solo caiu na armadilha de Fett, que o imobilizou. Vader estava levando a melhor na batalha até Fett fazer um movimento inesperado: ligando seu próprio sabre de luz. Os dois rapidamente começaram a lutar, e mesmo com as habilidades de Vader sendo bem maiores do que as de Fett, a força bruta de Boba e sua ferocidade e determinação foram capazes de manter Fett inteiro. Na batalha, a armadilha de Boba foi danificada e Solo escapou. Vader, mais interessado em capturar Han, se retirou da luta. Furioso, Fett declarou que ele encontraria Solo, seja onde ele estivesse. O ódio de Fett por Solo nunca acabava. thumb|left|250px|Boba Fett com Drth Vader e [[Lando Calrissian na Cidade das Nuvens.]] Também em 1 DBY, Fett decidiu aceitar um trabalho de Darth Vader, que era a captura de Zak Arranda, Tash Arranda, e Mammon Hoole. Após segui-los até Dagobah, Fett foi nocauteado em uma luta contra um monstruoso dragão e encontrado por descendentes canibais de uma civilização da Velha República que chamavam a si mesmos de os "Filhos". Fett foi levado até uma prisão primitiva sem seus equipamentos essenciais, mas ele convenceu Zak Arranda a libertá-lo. Uma vez livre, Boba matou os Filhos e prosseguiu em capturar os Arrandas, o que o levou a um rápido encontro com Yoda, que o fez entar na mesma caverna do Lado Sombrio em que Luke Skywalker entraria não muito mais tarde. Antes de ele poder recapturá-los, eles decolaram do planeta e mesmo sem completar a captura ele foi contatado pela pessoa que tinha lhe dado a missão; Darth Vader. Ele foi instruído a deixar os Arrandas de lado para uma missão mais recente—sendo um dos muitos caçadores de recompensas contratados pelo Império para capturar Han Solo. Ele foi o único caçador a descobrir como a'' Millennium Falcon'' havia despistado os Imperiais: se escondendo entre o lixo (sem dúvida pelo motivo de que ele viu Obi-Wan Kenobi fazer um truque similar contra Jango Fett a mais de vinte anos atrás). Ele seguiu a nave até a Cidade das Nuves em Bespin. Na perseguição, ele informou Darth Vader sobre o destino da Falcon. Como resposta, Vader enviou um batalhão de stormtroopers para se infiltrar na cidade. Quando Vader chegou, ele forçou o líder da cidade, Lando Calrissian, a fazer um acordo sem escolha: enganar Han Solo e seus amigos, incluindo entregá-lo à Fett. Após a captura de Solo e dos Rebeldes, Lorde Vader usou Han como um objeto de teste e o congelou em carbonita, algo que ele estava planejando usar mais tarde em Luke Skywaker. Após ver que Solo sobreviveu ao congelamento, Vader o deu à Fett, que o levou até Jabba. Muitos caçadores de recompensas tentaram roubar Solo de Boba, incluindo uma unidade IG-88 que fez com que Fett pousasse em Gall para reparos. Dash Rendar o seguiu mas não conseguiu derrotar Boba Fett. Boba eventualmente escapou, destruindo ambos a IG-2000 e IG-88C antes de chegar em Tatooine. thumb|right|200px|Boba entregando Han Solo para Jabba o Hutt. Jabba ficou tão satisfeito que ele pagou a Boba 250,000 créditos, muito mais que os originais 100,000. Isso foi uma aquisição ao dinheiro que o Império já havia lhe pagado. Quando a Princesa Léia Organa, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, e Luke Skywalker tentaram resgatar o congelado Han Solo do palácio de Jabba, eles foram capturados, e Jabba encontrou diferentes meios para prepará-los para a execução. Aparentemente, quando Léia descongelou Solo, Jabba a enviou como escrava para "entreter" Boba Fett. O caçador, devido ao seu código moral, não aceitou, mas não enviou Léia devolta, pois isso seria um insulto ao lorde do crime. Fett e Léia conversaram sobre os erros da Rebelião e os conhecimentos que Boba tinha sobre o que Jabba já havia feito. Fett ficou acordado aquela noite, protegendo e admirando-a. thumb|left|200px|Fett e Jabba assistem Luke Skywalker e [[Jubnuk serem atacados pelo rancor de Jabba.]] Boba estava como segurança, mas achou sua estada divertida, vendo junto com Jabba Luke ser atacado por um perigoso rancor. Quando Luke matou o monstro, um furioso Jabba mandou Han, Chewbacca, e Luke para serem jogados no Poço de Carkoon, onde o perigoso Sarlacc vivia. No caminho até o Sarlacc, Boba pensou na grande recompensa que o Império estava oferecendo por Skywalker. Infelizmente para Boba, Jabba estava decidido; eles mataram seu rancor, então eles têm que pagar. Fett odiou o Hutt por causa disso. Luke fez seu próprio resgate e Boba tentou impedi-lo ao lado de vários guardas de Jabba. Enquanto ele mirava em Luke, em sua obsessão em matar os Jedi, ele falhou em notar Solo. Han, ainda cego por causa do processo de hibernação, acidentalmente ativou a mochila à jato de Fett, lançando-o contra a nave de venda de Jabba e jogando-o na areia, o que o levou rolando até o ancioso estômago do Sarlacc. thumb|right|170px|Fett escapando do Sarlacc após as [[Rixas no Carkoon.]] Mas o Sarlacc não poderia segurar Fett para sempre. Pouco tempo após a Batalha de Endor, o Sarlacc não conseguiu digerir Boba, e ele "vomitou" Fett para fora, jogando-o na areia. Ele foi encontrado por um grupo de Jawas que pensaram que ele era algum tipo de dróide ou ciborgue (eles não o escanearam, é claro) e, suspeitando que ele era inteligente, o fizeram propriedade deles. Eles o colocaram no andador de areia, instalaram um grampo de rastreamento nele, e continuaram com sua vida. Ele logo teria a companhia de um rosto antigo, pois os Jawas roubaram R2-D2 de um hangar em Mos Eisley. R2-D2 imediatamente reconheceu Fett mas o encontro foi interrompido quando Han Solo e Léia Organa atacaram o andador de areia em uma tentativa de conseguir R2 devolta. Foi nessa hora que Boba acordou pela primeira vez após escapar do Sarlacc, a tempo para ver Solo entrar no andador de areia para resgatar R2. Infelizmente, o andador de areia havia sido danificado enquanto Han tentava entrar e ele entrou em curso de colisão com o Sarlacc, e os Jawas estavam muito ocupados para consertá-lo pois eles estavam sendo atacados por Tusken Raiders. Solo ficou surpreso quando viu que Fett ainda estava vivo, e de algum jeito Boba tinha perdido sua memória temporariamente e começou a ajudar Solo a resgatar R2 do andador de areia danificado. Solo então tentou ajudar Fett a escapar, pois ele não podia deixar um homem que estava precisando de ajuda morrer. thumb|left|190px|Fett acordando após escapar do [[Sarlacc pela primeira vez.]] Infelizmente para Fett, foi nessa hora que sua memória voltou, pois Léia estava constantemante repetindo o nome de Han. Boba atirou em um Han Solo desarmado antes dele conseguir tirá-lo do andador de areia, fazendo Solo pular na areia. O andador de areia, com Fett ainda dentro, bateu na boca do Sarlacc, prendendo Boba mais uma vez. Solo novamente achou que Fett estava morto, mas Boba Fett viria a escapar novamente do Sarlacc. Final da Guerra Civil Galáctica (4 DBY—19 DBY) Dado como morto, Fett sobreviveu ao Carkoon—mesmo com danificações genéticas—e tentou continuar com sua carreira. Após conversar por algum tempo com o Choi conhecido como Susejo, Boba decidiu continuar seu caminho após dias de agonia. Enquanto ele estava caído na superfície de Tatooine, o caçador de recompensas Dengar procurava por qualquer coisa de valor que tivesse sobrado da explosão da nave de venda de Jabba, e encontrou Boba muito machucado, mas o trouxe devolta à saúde. Como gratidão pelo resgate, Fett deixou Dengar o acompanhar em uma missão complicada envolvendo a Guilda dos Caçadores de Recompensas e o Sol Negro do Princípe Xizor. Boba eventualmente encontrou o contratador da missão, que era Kuat dos Kuat. Para a missão, Boba roubou a nave Hound's Tooth de seu rival Bossk, deixando a Slave I estacionada em Tatooine. A nave foi apreendida pela Aliança, e levada até Grakoine. Ele subsequentemente usaria três naves durante sua carreira, até recuperar a Slave I. thumb|right|150px|Boba Fett surpeende Solo após escapar do [[Sarlacc.]] A Galáxia achava que Fett tinha sido devorado pelo Sarlacc, e Boba tomou isso como sua vantagem. Utilizando a Slave II, Fett só fazia trabalhos para os clientes mais discretos. Isso se tronou muito ruim quando Jodo Kast, um caçador de recompensas que usava uma armadura Mandaloriana para imitar Boba, fez as pessoas acreditarem que ele era o próprio Boba Fett. Boba o enganou usando um holograma de uma caça na qual Jodo estava atrás e brutalmente o finalizou explodindo a mochila à jato de Kast. 8t88 tentou contratar Fett para ele capturar Kyle Katarn, mas Boba recusou o trabalho, dizendo que seria estupidez aceitar trabalhos contra o pessoal da vitoriosa Aliança Rebelde. Seis anos se passaram até Han Solo descobrir que seu nêmesis ainda estava vivo. Durante o reino de terror do clone do Imperador, Fett começou uma nova caçada por Solo. Ao lado de Dengar, ele surpreendeu seu alvo na lua de Nar Shaddaa, mas Solo novamente escapou. Quando eles se encontraram na lua vários meses depois, a luta novamente foi ruim para Fett; Chewbacca fez com que Boba batesse no telhado de onde eles estavam, nocauteando-o. O Wookiee então pegou o capacete de Fett como troféu. Entretanto, Solo nunca tirou o retorno de Boba da ssua mente. Ele capturou Bar-Kooda com a ajuda de Wim Magwit e Toxus Li, e levou o corpo para Gorga o Hutt e seus convidados. Durante esse tempo, Fett fez elguns trabalhos para Gorga. Ele resgatou a mulher de Gorga, Anachro, de alguns sequestradores. Ele a desceu por uma corda até um trem próximo que a levou para casa. Após o incidente, Gorga quis seu pai, Orko o Hutt, morto. Fett conseguiu seu dinheiro de Gorga, mesmo não sendo ele mesmo quem matou Orko. Orko havia falado para Fett não o matar, mas sim o proteger. Infelizmente, ele foi atacado por Ry-Kooda (cujo irmão, Orko havia comido) e foi despedaçado, pedaço por pedaço. Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' (Edição Especial) *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' Fontes * *Boba Fett (New Jedi Order era) status do jogo de cartas em Wizards.com *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' imagem por Bill Smith *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 28'' Veja Também *''Boba Fett's Amor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' *Clã Fett *Fandaloriano *Jango Fett Links Externos * *O Fã Clube Boba Fett *Página Multimídia Boba Fett *[http://blogs.starwars.com/abelgpena/15 The Anatomy of a Retcon 2: or, "Boba Fett? Where?"] Blog de Abel G. Penã Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba categoria:Personagens da Confederação Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba de: en: es: